1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to foot-propelled scooters, and more particularly to a dual-footboard scooter in a tricycle format for off-road use.
2. Status of Prior Art
A standard scooter is a child""s vehicle which includes a long footboard supported by front and rear end wheels. The scooter is controlled by an upright steering post coupled to the front wheel and provided with a steering handle. In riding the scooter, the child grasps the handle and rests one foot on the footboard. The child puts the scooter in motion by means of his other foot which is swung to repeatedly make pushing contact with the road on one side of the footboard.
A single footboard scooter is a somewhat hazardous vehicle in the hands of an inexperienced child, for like a two-wheel bicycle, the scooter is inherently unstable. Unless the scooter is in motion and the child balances his weight on the footboard, the scooter will tip to one side and throw the rider. Or should the scooter jump in the course of travel and the front wheel becomes raised above the ground, the scooter may then swing backward about the rear wheel and throw the rider.
Far more stable and controllable than a scooter is a conventional tricycle which has a front wheel to which a steering handle is coupled through a steering post, and a pair of rear wheels above which is a seat to accommodate the child. The feet of the seated child engages pedals mounted on the axle of the front wheel.
But a tricycle is a relatively tame vehicle, for its pedal operation does not permit the tricycle to go very fast. The advantage of a scooter is that it can not only be propelled to travel at high speed, but one can also execute various maneuvers with a scooter, such as jumping over steps to go from a raised to a lower road surface. However, with a conventional single footboard scooter, risks are entailed in executing daring tricks.
Inasmuch as a scooter in accordance with the invention is in a tricycle format, of prior art interest is the Powell U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,748. The walking and riding vehicle of Powell is provided with a V-shaped tubular metal frame on whose diverging legs are mounted rear end wheels. A front wheel controlled by a steering handle is supported below the apex of the frame. The child grasping the handle can walk the Powell vehicle by walking between the legs, or the vehicle can be used for coasting by standing on foot rest plates attached to the diverging legs.
The tri-skater shown in the Holter U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,121 has a V-shaped frame on which footboards are mounted, rear skate casters being coupled to the rear of the footboards. A handle-controlled front wheel is coupled to the apex of the frame. The Holter vehicle is propelled by a rider who grasps the handle and stands on the footboards, the rider shifting his weight alternately from side to side as if he were ice skating.
The three-wheeled scooter type vehicle disclosed in the Shelton U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,192 is forwardly propelled by body movement of the rider by means of two rearwardly extending foot support frames pivotally connected to a front steering column. The foot support frames are provided with caster wheels which are yieldably tensioned to propel the vehicle in a direction of forward travel when the foot support frames are laterally moved.
Disclosed in the Winchell U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,261, 4,076,270 and 4,088,338, in the Biskup U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,093 and in the Williams U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,732 are three-wheeled cambering vehicles. In these cambering vehicles, foot rests are provided in a V-formation, the vehicle being propelled by the rider shifting his weight in a timed sequence from one foot to the other.
In my above-identified copending application there is disclosed a dual-footboard scooter in a tricycle format, the front wheel of the scooter being mounted under a steering post passing through a steering column to join a steering handle provided with a hand brake operatively coupled to the front wheel. A pair of parallel footboards are attached at their front ends to a bifurcated frame extending rearwardly from the steering column. Secured to the underside of each footboard is a rear end wheel, behind which is a skid brake adapted to engage the ground only when the footboard is upwardly tilted.
The bifurcated frame defines separate branches to which the parallel footboards are attached, the branches having a free space therebetween which merges with the free space between the parallel footboards. This provides an extended free space, so that regardless of where a rider stands with one foot on either footboard, he has available an extended free space between the footboards in which to swing his other foot to propel the scooter.
In operating the scooter, the rider grasps the steering handle, one foot then resting on either one of the footboards, the other foot extending through the free space between the footboards to make pushing contact with the ground to propel the scooter forward. Should the scooter jump in the course of travel and in doing so raise the front wheel above ground and cause the footboards to become upwardly inclined, the scooter then seeks to swing backward about the rear wheels and thereby endanger the rider. This action is avoided by the rear skid brakes which then engage the ground to cause the scooter to swing forward to return the front wheel to the ground.
A scooter of the type disclosed in my copending application is best suited for use on smooth paved roads free of ruts and other surface disruptions. It is also suitable for use on sidewalks, in school yards and in parks having paved paths. But this dual-footboard scooter is not well adapted for off-road operations. That is to say, it does not ride well on dirt paths unpaved roads having a rough surface or grassy ground.
In view of the foregoing, the main object of this invention is to provide a dual-footboard scooter adopted for off road use in a tricycle format which is propelled by a rider who rests one foot on either footboard while swinging the other foot in the space between the footboards to make pushing contact with the ground.
Among the significant features of a dual-footboard off-road scooter in accordance with the invention are the following:
A. the scooter has the inherent stability of a tricycle, yet is more maneuverable and is capable of being propelled to travel at a much faster speed;
B. the scooter is safe to operate under off-road conditions, for the wheels of the scooter are provided with deep-tread tires which provide good traction on a dirt path or an unpaved road; and
C. the scooter is of simple design and can therefore be mass produced at low cost, using for this purpose standard tricycle components.
Briefly stated, these objects are attained by a dual-footboard scooter in a tricycle format for off-road use having a front wheel of large diameter coupled to a steering post passing through a steering column to join a steering handle. A bifurcated frame extending rearwardly from the steering column forms two branches on which are supported parallel footboards and small diameter rear wheels.
The front and rear wheels are provided with deep-tread tires affording good traction on unpaved surfaces. In operating the scooter, the rider grasps the steering handle, with one foot then resting on either footboard and the other foot extending through the free space between the footboards and swinging to make pushing contact with the ground to propel the scooter.